Till Divorce Do Us Part
by NCIS7BEXX
Summary: The team gets a case with a twist. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I, NCIS7BEXX, don't own any part of NCIS. I really wish I did but with a $10 allowance per week, I don't see that as a reality.

**Till Divorce Do Us Part**

The fourteenth of May started out as a normal day to any person not on Team Gibbs, or for that matter employed by NCIS. The sun rose on the east, as usual, and the DC morning rush hour traffic stayed bumper to bumper. Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary here, until you reach the Navy Base. Just looking at the large federal office, any local could tell something was up. Maybe it was the missing sparkly shine that usually reflects off the glass building or the fact that the cannon out front had toilet paper draped all around it, but that is just probably from the recent prank war with the FBI. No, what was really wrong was that a very fancy, red sports car was actually parked in its allotted spot on time. Upon entering the MCRT bullpen, Timothy McGee would be found typing rapidly on his computer, either hacking into CIA files or updating his novel, while Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo have their customary bickering war, which would only stop until Gibbs stepped into the bullpen and delivered a swift head slap to the back of the waiting agents heads.

"Gear up. We have a dead navy lieutenant in Rock Creek Park. DiNozzo, gas the truck and take David. McGee, call Ducky." Gibbs says as he breezes into the bullpen and towards the elevator, only stopping to grab another cup of coffee of his desk, his gun and badge.

"Ow! Boss, what was that for?" DiNozzo asks, rubbing the spot on the back of his head that sometimes looks like a five-star is permanently engraved in.

"Well DiNozzo, for one, harassing your partner." Gibbs starts, already in the elevator as Ziva smirks behind him. A defeated DiNozzo slinks into the elevator, stopping to elbow past McGee who has no idea what's going on.

"Boss, where are we heading to?" asks McGee who was clearly to involved in his novel/ illegal activity to remember what Gibbs had said.

"Why McDork? Paying to much attention to the newest adventures of L.J TIbbs, because I'm sure Gibbs will be happy to help you. Right boss?" Tony teases, laughing hysterically then wincing as Gibbs palm connects with DiNozzo's unfilled cranium.

"Would you like to go for three, DiNozzo? Just get in the damn van." Gibbs threatens.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨)_

Arriving at the crime scene, team Gibbs was presented with a particularly nasty looking sight. The navy lieutenant lay face down in the middle of a dirt road with half a tire track running down her back, bruises and lacerations covered all skin that her uniform didn't mask. Off to the side of the dirt road was a scared looking woman with a three-year-old clinging to her neck and car keys swinging around her index finger.

"I was driving home from Annabelle's play-date and I took this as a shortcut. She started shrieking about seeing her reflection in the glass or something like that so I was trying to quiet her down and then I just hit her. I didn't see her lying in the middle of the street." She explained to Ziva, who was taking witness statements.

"Can I please go Agent David? I need to take Annabelle to preschool." Asked Mrs. Johnson.

"Yes, you may go but please stay available incase we have anymore questions." Ziva responded, finishing her notes and walking over to Tony to resume their usual arguments while Gibbs goes over to consult Ducky.

"Duck, T.O.D?" asks Gibbs.

"Well Jethro, according to the liver probe, she expired between 2200 to 2300. Now I'm sure you would like to know how she died but before you even ask, I'm going to have to take this poor girl back to autopsy first." Ducky said, anticipating his old friends rushed demands.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) _

"Hey Abs, whatcha got?" Gibbs asks his favorite Goth, placing a caf-pow just out of reach of the caffeine deprived girl. Instantly, a wheelie NCIS issued chair spun around so quickly, the metal on her dog collar caught the light and made Gibbs slightly nauseous.

"Aww, c'mon Gibbs. I've only had like four caf-pows today and you know that I usually down at least six of these babies before now. I need my power!" Abby pleads with her favorite mentor. When she sees that he isn't budging, she moves onto the physical evidence.

"Actually Gibbs, I found the hinkiest thing in your crime scene. First of all, the blood found on the tire tracks belong to your navy lieutenant and"

"Abby. How is this hinky?" Gibbs asks, interrupting her.

"Well Gibbs if you had let me finish then you would have known that your navy lieutenant isn't a navy lieutenant. She isn't even in the navy. I ran her prints through AFIS and nothing. I'm running her through the civilian basis now." Abby started, only to find that her silver haired fox had already left.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨)_

Back up in the bullpen, Ziva and Tony were chatting lightly. They really didn't have much to do since they didn't have an identity on their lieutenant.

"So Zeevah. What are you doing tonight?" Tony asked, trying to pry lightly into the ninja's personal life. Obviously unsuccessful.

"That is none of your business Tony." Ziva said, going back to her paperwork.

"Ouch. Zee. Ouch." Tony said, trying once again to engage the ex-Mossad officer in conversation, while not noticing that Gibbs was behind him.

"DiNozzo, when you're done annoying your partner for the second time today, why don't you both come down to the lab with me. Abby's got an ID."

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) _

The team met Abby and McGee in Abby's lab, watching the two interact on one keyboard. Almost like ESP, McGee could tell what Abby was doing and did whatever was necessary to do simultaneously.

"Hey Abs. You called us down." Gibbs said, walking briskly into the lab with another fruity caffeine beverage for Abby.

"Yes Gibbs. Of course I do! When do I not have answers for you. Anyway, your navy lieutenant who actually isn't a navy lieutenant is a civilian by the name of Sarah Hathorn. She is a NY state citizen and has no criminal record."

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs says, kissing the Goths forehead.

"Wait Gibbs, I have more, and Tony, you might want to stay for this one. Ms. Hathorn has no living immediate family but has an ex-husband by the name of…" Abby says, clicking the computer and opening her file, displaying a very familiar name.

Anthony D. DiNozzo

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading. Please read and review. I mean you already read it so you might as well. Right? So, please drop me a note telling me what you think. If you have any questions then please PM me. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I, NCIS7BEXX, don't own any part of NCIS. I wish I did but with a $10 allowance per week, I don't see that as a reality. Of course, starting 9th grade next week, maybe I will get a very, very early graduation present.

**Till Divorce Do Us Part Ch. 2**

The heads of everybody in Abby's lab turned to face a very confused Special Agent. McGee looked slightly amused at the senior field agents nightmare. Abby and Ziva looked betrayed, like they couldn't believe that Tony would keep such a secret from them and Gibbs looked like usual, a man on a mission.

"Boss, I know what this looks like but I really don't um know what this is 'cuz I'm just as um…" DiNozzo stuttered, trying to explain the situation he found himself in.

"Palmer, escort Agent DiNozzo to interrogation room #2. Don't talk or discuss the case. Abs, keep running the fingerprints from the crime scene. I need to know if anyone else was there. McGee, you and Ziva go through Ms. Hathorn's financial statements." Gibbs says, ignoring his senior field agents pleas and exiting the lab, heading towards the elevator.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) _

Director Sheppard sat at her desk really resenting asking SecNav for more MTAC time. Apparently those extra minutes costs a fortune and most of them were for Agent Gibbs team. He obviously has no respect for the budget or the needs of other teams or, well, her. He just does whatever he wants! Accusing very influential people of murder and barging in her door whenever he needs anything. Oh, she could have gone on forever with the list of Jethro's faults but her office door burst open.

"Speak of the devil." She said softly.

"Special Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you today?" Jenny asked, subtly reminding him who was in charge.

"I need a personnel file." Gibbs says, revealing nothing that isn't absolutely necessary, still not completely trusting his boss.

"Let me guess. Agent DiNozzo." Jenny asks, smirking. Seeing Gibbs slightly raised eyebrows, she continued.

"I heard from Ms. Scuito that his past has caught up to him. I never would have guessed that Tony would get married, and no, there is no record of a Sarah Hathorn in his personnel file. Also, next time Agent Gibbs, knock. I'm trying to work _your_ teams extra MTAC minutes into the budget." Jenny said, cueing Gibbs to leave. Not being an absolute idiot and knowing what fire lay under that spunky red head, he retreated, going back to the pressing case at hand.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) _

Making a significant discovery gave Ducky fare warning to the approaching storm as a very pissed off Special Agent Gibbs soon to enter autopsy.

"Mr. Palmer, perhaps you should go bring these hair and fluid samples up to Abby. I suspect Agents Gibbs isn't in the greatest mood." Ducky said to his trembling assistant. Poor Palmer was terrified of Gibbs and Ducky knew that getting the boy out of the way was a good idea.

"Yes. Of course Doctor." Palmer says, picking up the tray and running towards the elevator, which unfortunately just released Agent Gibbs. Stumbling awkwardly around the terrifying man, Palmer pressed the close door button rapidly until the metal shielded him from that steely gaze.

Upon entering autopsy, Gibbs knew that the old Scottish man had some information for him. Maybe it was the lack of that damn autopsy gremlin lurking around or just his gut, but Gibbs could tell that it wasn't very good news.

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked his long time friend.

"Ah Jethro, you know me to well. I just finished the autopsy. Our poor deceased has multiple fractures and bruises, most likely from when she was run over, but they were all post-mortem. She has no petechial hemorrhaging, rash or any other signs of poisoning. Her blood and bodily fluids are on their way up to Abby. By the bruising on her inner thighs, I would concur that she was raped." Ducky said, going back to his body, chatting lightly to his patient. Gibbs quickly excused himself to go talk to his agent waiting in interrogation. He figured that DiNozzo has waited enough.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) _

Tony DiNozzo was very familiar with interrogation rooms. Probably to familiar. He worked in them constantly, bringing dirt bags down, but also sitting on the other side of the table. This is the third time, and each time he had no idea what had happened that led him to the situation. The only difference this time was that Gibbs had backed him up, always. Now Gibbs had left him in a room, alone, without a clue what's going on, just like, like a criminal.

"DiNozzo, you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Gibbs said, walking into the interrogation room and waking his agent from is reverie. He couldn't believe that DiNozzo wouldn't tell him that he had a wife. Hell, he couldn't believe that DiNozzo had a wife. What woman would settle down with this… DiNozzo. He stopped his rant in his head when DiNozzo spoke up.

"Boss, I promise, I never got married. I've never seen this girl in my life."

**Author's Note- Thank you for your very kind review. Hint hint on the singular review. Please tell me if you like the story or if you don't like it. Just tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I, NCIS7BEXX, own nothing, absolutely nothing. I only wish that I could own NCIS but it's probably more realistic that I get like a pencil.**

For once in his life, Gibbs didn't know what to say. He had no comeback, no evidence to slam down on the cold metal table, nothing. All he has is the word of his Senior Field Agent and a dead body.

"Look, DiNozzo, not saying that I don't believe you, but are you sure that you didn't just get a little drunk one night and maybe found Ms. Hathorn at a bar. Shotgun wedding and all?" Gibbs asked. It is possible after all because he knew of all people that Tony didn't exactly have a good track record with women, especially when he's drunk. Gibbs was trying really hard to press lightly on the situation as to not infuriate the younger man, but Tony wouldn't have it.

"Boss, I told you that I've never met her and I mean it! Why the hell won't you believe me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I get drunk a lot and yeah most of the time I go home with some woman, but I almost always remember if I did and I would remember if I got married. Isn't this more of your kind of situation, you know, dead wife." As soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back. It crossed a line and he knew it.

"Gibbs, I didn't mean it like that. I just… I'm sorry." Tony apologized, knowing that he really hurt his mentor.

"DiNozzo, never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said. He didn't know what else to say. Tony was right. This is his area of expertise, unfortunate, but true. He should know better than anyone not to accuse the husband, who even if the can't remember it, just became a widow. The obvious tension in the room broke as Gibbs phone rang out, blaring that really annoying AT&T song.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered. Listening for a few minutes, he shot out of his seat and ran out the door, slamming his phone shut and barely remembering to get his agent out of interrogation.

"Come on DiNozzo, we got another dead woman in navy blues. Lets go."

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) _

Arriving at the crime scene, Tony found Ziva questioning the witness, a twenty something blonde joggerin very tight running shorts. She was crying and Tony could tell that Ziva tried to pry answers out of her without getting to emotionally attached and failing miserably. She is the kind of woman to sob and cry and whine and pull all of the attention to her, not the dead woman that is wrapped around a tree. After all, she found the body so that totally makes her like distraught for life, right?

"So Miss. When you found the body, did you see anyone or hear anything?" Ziva asked?

"Well, I kind of screamed, like really loudly when I saw her so that would have scared them off if there was somebody right?" The blonde replied. With that answer, Ziva let her go, making her promise that she would stay in town, and followed Tony to help him photograph the crime scene.

" I hate clingy blondes." She said bluntly, forgetting whom she was talking with. Tony, the king of clingy girls, or once was, before Jeanne.

"Not that there is anything wrong with them, but I just find that they are amazingly shallow and incompetent." She corrected, relieved when Tony gave her a smile.

" Its okay Zeevah, I never really pictured you as that kind of kinky chick." Tony joked around, receiving a elbow in the gut and a head slap.

"Hey DiNozzo, why don't you try and get some work done today and leave Miss. David to do hers too." Gibbs orders, reminding him that he still has a job to do, but also that he is forgiven for earlier. Gibbs knew that he really didn't mean too, but when people get angry, sometimes they can't control what they say.

"Oh Jethro," Ducky calls, kneeling down next to their newest victim.

" I found something that might be pertinent to your investigation." He says, handing Gibbs a rail ticket that was tucked into her pocket. Lifting up one of her fingers, Ducky held it out for McGee to auto scanner. Pressing down, the tiny machine took in the loops and swirls of their Jane Doe's fingerprint and sent them whizzing into the database on their search to identify the person they belong to.

"Boss! I got a match." McGee shouts, unaware that Gibbs is standing right behind him.

'Damn it McGee, I'm right here. Who the hell is she?"

"Boss, this is Kate Tanner."

"Kate"

_The rooftop. Even now, seven years later, he still remembers everything. Re-loading his gun and hearing her scream out and jump in front of him, watching the bullets hit her in the chest. Each one hitting her directly in the vest that saved her life but he felt them in his heart. Running as fast as he could to her and helping her up. DiNozzo made some smart-ass comment and Kate was about to reply when a shot rang out and Kate fell. A bullet lodged in the exact center of her ghostly pale forehead, her blood splattered across his face and the feel of her hair whipping against him as she dropped that he can still feel today._

"Boss, are you okay?" McGee asked. He knew that that name brought back painful memories for everyone on the team, but this woman didn't look anything like _her._

"Yeah, McGee. Go take this evidence to Abby." Gibbs says before heading back to the car, instructing Tony and Ziva to hurry up and get in the car.

•_´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)•´¸•´¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•´¸.•´¨) _

"Hello Gibbs" Abby said, not even looking up from her computer. She could do that and it sort of bothered him that he didn't have as much of an element of surprise to him, or so she thought.

"Gibbs? Are you in here?" Abby asked the empty lab. Shrugging and turning back to her work, she found Ziva sitting in her lab chair with a big grin on her face.

"I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to scare you but it was to tempting." She said, feeling a little bit sorry about her actions after seeing the scared look the Goth gave her.

"It's okay Ziva. Wow, Timmy was right when he said you have ninja skills. Not that we talk about you or anything, he just mentioned it once and I remembered. I actually have really good memory, like for example I know all of the names of my camp counselors from when I was seven. Stevie, Beth…" Abby went off on her random tangent that could put up a fight against Ducky.

"Abby! World to Abby!" Ziva screamed, trying to be heard over her pounding Brain Matter music.

"It's Earth to Abby, Zee, Earth." Tony said, entering the lab with a crate of evidence. Putting it down on the cold metal table, he went into Abby's private sector and turned down the music, awakening the babbling Goth.

"Tony!" Abby shouted, unaware of how loud her voice is because of listening to way too much music.

"Sorry Abs, but I come bearing gifts." Tony smirked, knowing how much she loved receiving evidence. That knowledge was proved when Abby flung herself at the Senior Field Agent's neck, pulling him into a big bear hug. Only the ding of her machine and Gibbs entering with a head slap for DiNozzo, gaining a laugh from Ziva, was enough to get her off. Skipping to her computer monitor her smile disappeared.

"Gibbs, I have Ms. Tanners well actually Mrs. Tanners file here and it says she was married. Tony, you're not going to like this."


	4. Chapter 4

02:06

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.**

If a normal person was to walk into NCIS, they might think that they entered an alternate universe. On the most basic of days, paperwork day, a spitball fight might be initiated, a stapler thrown and death threats made, all consistent with a normal day. If McGee is seen typing his report, Gibbs down with Ducky, Ziva cleaning her artillery, Abby hacking into the bullpen's cameras to observe all of this and Tony banging his head against the desk, something bad will go down. That something bad was announced by a loud ding coming from the elevator and a stench of bad cologne and expensive coffee failing miserably at covering up the stench of scotch. Entering the bullpen was none other than Anthony DiNozzo Sr. with a big, stupid, drunk grin on his face and a large stain on his designer suit.

"Junior, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this bad news. Your step-mothers have passed. I wanted you to hear it from me. I know how close you were to Sadie and Meg." Alcohol wreaked from the mouth that uttered this drunken statement as Senior leaned over to console his very angry son.

" I know! I investigated their deaths! I was accused of their murders! You… you don't even know their names." Tony snapped, his mind reeling at the nerve his father had.

"Now who the hell do you think your talking to. I damn well know who died because I married them and I loved them. Sadie and Meg were absolutely amazing who I will miss dearly." DiNozzo Sr. fumed at Tony while other agents passed by rubber-necking at the opportunity to get a glimpse into the infamous private life of Tony's.

"Dad, who are Sadie and Meg? I'm talking about your ex-wives Kate Tanner and Sarah Hawthorn. Are these other women your wives? How many more are dead?"

**Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers. I have unfortunately not gotten as many reviews as I would have liked so I'm going to wait for at least 7+ reviews until I update again. For those of you who have reviewed, thank you. I hope you are happy with this next chapter.**


End file.
